Something So Prodigious
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: While spending the night watching movies, (and ending with a scary movie,) Taichi recieves word from Miyako that Tentomon and Gatomon can't be found. Koushiro and Hikari disappear through the Digi-port but it malfunctions and leaves them stranded without


****

Something So Prodigious

__

Ding dong-ding dong! The doorbell to the Yagami residence rang. Hikari walked out of the kitchen with the bowl of grapes she was munching on. Her brother Taichi was in the shower and her parents left to visit their grandmother. Opening the door, the young girl set her eyes on the redheaded friend of her brother.

"Hi, Koushiro," she welcomed him casually, "Taichi will be out in a matter of minutes."

"Thank you, Hikari," he smiled and removed his jacket.

"You're welcome," she answered and shut the door as he came in. As her brother planned, Koushiro came over to watch the latest teenage-rage movie, _Freaky Movie._ (Spoof of Scary Movie.) Since Hikari was underage to watch the video, she begged, pleaded, and bribed Taichi to rent it for the weekend. Their parents were going to be home so she could watch it freely. Since she was paying, Taichi agreed and rented the movie for the weekend. He invited Koushiro over to watch it because neither of them seen it either. 

While he was at it, Taichi rented three other movies to go through with his Movie Marathon. It contained two humor movies, an action/adventure, and one horror movie. Could you guess which one they were going to watch last?

"Grapes!" Koushiro looked at Hikari with innocent eyes.

She grinned and held out the grapes, "I'll get your sodas and popcorn, too. No need for pleading eyes."

"You're an angel, Hikari," Koushiro called as she went into the kitchen.

"Whatever," she called back.

Within a range of ten to fifteen minutes, the three youths were seated in the living room with a large bowl of popcorn, several types of drinks, and one bowl of grapes--that were now half empty. Taichi owned the blue beanbag and a good portion of the floor while Hikari and Koushiro shared opposite ends of the couch. The computer whiz cleverly hooked the TV sound to the stereo speakers to give them the surround-sound of the theater. When the first comedy was put in, all the lights were turned off and their eyes stared at the wide screen television. It was practically their own private theater. 

Throughout the movie, Hikari exchanged the bowl of grapes with Koushiro. Other than that, nothing else but a laugh and chuckles was traded. After the video, they didn't hesitate to start the next movie. 

"How do you like your peanut butter sandwiches?" Hikari asked, standing up from the couch. 

"With bananas," Taichi said, already watching the previews.

"With jelly," Koushiro answered. Before Hikari left to prepare the sandwiches, Koushiro sat up on the couch and propped his arms on the back of it. He set his head on his arms and she turned around.

"What?" she asked.

He blinked, "What kind of jelly do you have?"

"Uh, grape."

"Darn," he sighed.

"We might have strawberry," 

"How'd you-"

"You come here all the time. And all the time, you ask for strawberry jelly on your sandwich. After the first seven times, I think I got the hang of it."

"Right…" he raised his eyebrow and then fell back onto the couch. Hikari rolled her eyes and went to prepare the food. She searched every cupboard until a jar of strawberry jam was seen. 

"Strawberry," she muttered as she fixed the sandwiches, "always has to be red. Red, red, red. Never blue, never black. Red."

"What's wrong with red?"

She lifted her head to see Koushiro and her cheeks blushed. "Nothing," she laughed uneasily, "you're just so predictable nowadays."

"Is that bad?"

"The question is: is that boring?"

"Hey, I'm not boring."

"Yes you are," she said, slicing the bananas onto her brother's peanut butter.

Koushiro frowned, "How am I boring?"

"You're so predictable!"

"That isn't so bad!"

"Yes it is! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because being predictable means you're boring." Hikari walked passed her brother's friend and dropped his peanut butter and strawberry jelly into his hand.

"I am not boring!" he said firmly after a few seconds.

During the second movie, Hikari and Koushiro shared a slight fight. One said that the main character was a hero, the other said he was a guy who slept with many women while twirling a gun on his finger. Hikari said he saved the day, Koushiro said he spun a gun on his finger. All the while, they shared a kicking fight. The computer genius was lying on the couch and Hikari wanted to as well. She kicked his feet so he would scoot over. When she did this, he kicked back. Mainly, they were more into fighting with each other rather than watching the movie. … Taichi was too into the video to notice the other noises.

The third movie went even more roughly. There was an extra bowl for Taichi, meaning Koushiro and Hikari had to share something again. First it was the grapes, then the couch, the space, and now the popcorn. Stubbornly, Hikari kept the popcorn on her lap so she can get easy access. That didn't please Koushiro very much. He whispered to her to share and stop being a stubborn little sister. She still stubbornly kept the popcorn. Finally, Koushiro grabbed it and brought it to his side of the couch.

"Koushiro!" Hikari glared.

"It's supposed to be both of ours. Not just yours." 

"I was eating it more than you were," she grabbed onto the side of the bowl and tugged on it. Koushiro was holding onto the other end.

"I'm not willing to fight over popcorn."

"Then give it to me."

"Fine then," he let go of the bowl and watched as it flung the popcorn over her head. She also was startled and she fell onto the ground. What made her even angrier was the fact that Koushiro was laughing at her.

"You're so childish!" she said with tears of humiliation. Taichi's little sister stormed out of the living room and into the bathroom. Koushiro winced from the slam of the door.

"I just wanted popcorn," he said to Taichi.

At last, it was near midnight and the last movie was in the hands of Taichi. It was said to be the scariest movie of the year. The plot was original, the characters were new, and most of all, it was scary. Taichi pushed in the tape and jumped onto the beanbag.

"Don't get too scare, Kari," he said, trying to be protective.

"Oh please, Taichi," she rolled her eyes. 

Next to nothing happened during the movie. Hikari was too scared to do anything but cling to her pillow. Taichi and Koushiro showed nothing but… well… nothing while watching it. Their faces were emotionless, but Hikari could detect a slight fear in their eyes. The music that the movie played while the main character was walking through the forest was eerie. Just another thing that made Hikari squeeze her pillow to death. 

All the surprise attacks made her shut her eyes and the stabbing or fighting sounds made her turn away. Just after the movie ended, the teenagers her a clap of thunder and everyone screamed. Seconds later, Taichi and Koushiro were laughing and Hikari was trying to catch her breath.

"You guys, that is so not funny," she said after releasing her pillow.

Koushiro stood up and stretched his arms, "Sure it was, Hikari. I guess you're too boring to apprehend that."

She felt heavily insulted. He disappeared into the bathroom and she turned her attention to the rain. It was pass midnight and it was dark outside. She couldn't help but be a little scared. Her mind was carried away with the rain. It suddenly flew back when two hands landed on her shoulder. A loud, high-pitched scream could be heard probably miles away.

Hikari spun around and saw Koushiro. "K-K-Ko-Ko-!"

"Cocoa?" he chuckled, "don't be so scared, it's just a movie."

"A scary movie!" she hissed and sank into her seat, her heart beating rapidly.

"Sorry," he apologized and walked to Taichi. "You're sister is acting kind of strange."

"You are too." Taichi said, drinking a can of pop.

"What?"

"I could swear that you two are flirting."

"Gah!" Koushiro turned a bright red, "You've got to be kidding! She's your sister. She's just a kid. … She's your SISTER!"

Taichi shrugged. "I call what I see. And if you do like my sister-"

"I don't!" he gulped, the blush finally fading from his cheeks, "she's your sister!"

"I know."

Koushiro blinked wildly. Lucky for him, his laptop started to beep. If it hadn't, he'd probably still be standing there making himself look like an idiot. He bolted from his spot and dove for his laptop. Once he landed on the couch, he flipped it open and an e-mail was seen on his screen.

"T-Tai!" he called and held up the laptop, "Miyako wants to talk to you."

The older Yagami shrugged and took the computer. He sat down on the been bag and typed. Several minutes later, he was still typing. Koushiro and Hikari were playing with different items just to keep their minds occupied. The slinky kept Koushiro busy while Hikari toyed with some string, creating things with it.

"Miyako says there's something up with the Digiworld." Taichi announced at last. 

Hikari snapped her head up, "What happened? Are the digimon okay?"

"Yeah," Taichi answered, "but no one can find Gatomon or Tentomon."

Both of the younger teenagers stood up in a flash. "What are we waiting for!" they said.

"Come on, Kari, lead the way," Taichi demanded, setting the laptop on the ground. 

In a rush, she flipped out her D-3 and practically screamed at the computer screen, "Digi-port open!"

The usual routine was carried through. Only after Hikari and Koushiro went through, the gate closed, leaving them alone. Hikari turned herself all around to see their surroundings and to try to find Taichi. They were in a forest.. without her brother. 

"Where's Taichi?" she asked in a choked whisper. She heard him shuffle within the bushes and jumped. He crawled out and tossed some leaves out of his hair.

"Why do I always land in strange places?" he grumbled and adjusted his jacket.

Hikari tilted her head towards the sky and blinked. "Koushiro? Where's Taichi?"

"Didn't he come through?"

"No."

"Uh, I'm sure he's located somewhere around the perimeter of the forest."

"Which way is north? Or south? How do we get out of here? I thought Miyako was going to be here. Where's Taichi? Where's Miyako? How do we get out of here!"

"Calm down, will you!" Koushiro warned, "how would you like it if some digimon woke up and thought we were a midnight snack!"

"Oh just be quiet--"

Both of the youngsters snapped their heads in the direction to their right because of a rustling noise.

"Taichi?" they asked. No reply, only more noises.

"If that's you, Miyako," Hikari clenched her fists. They stood their ground until the snap of a twig filled the silence.

"AAH!" screamed the two and ran the opposite direction of the noises. Their feet hit against the ground at different times and they ran as fast as they could. Coming to a stop after a few minutes of running, Koushiro leaned forward with his hands on his knees.

"Don't be so scared," he started.

"I'm not scared!" she hissed, completely insulted.

"Hey! You didn't let me finish," he sat down on the ground. "But forget about it. We need to get out of the forest."

There was just enough light from the starlit sky to fall into the darkened forest. Only a few areas were lighted but it was enough to take a gander at the laptop that… Koushiro didn't have…

"Shoot! I don't have my laptop!" he blinked.

"Oh please, Koushiro…" her voice drifted, "don't think about computers at a time like this."

"Hikari," he frowned at her judgement, "I have the Digital World mapping charts on my laptop, it would have helped us at this time of need."

"I'm sorry," she blushed in the dark, "I'm just a little jittery from you know… being here without Taichi."

"You don't trust me?"

"No! It's not that."

"You don't think I could protect you if we're in danger?"

"What do you mean protect me? I could protect you just as easily."

"Oh yeah," Koushiro stood up, "Taichi told me you were going through this phase."

"Phase?"

"Anything you could do, I can do better."

Hikari glared at him, "Let's just go. I want to find Taichi, he might be in danger, too."

"Look for a group of stars that look like Jyou's crest of reliability," Koushiro said.

"Why?" she looked up through the small patches of sky that could be seen.

"Once we find that, we follow the longer end to go north." 

"Is that it?"

Koushiro stepped to the side of her and looked up. He squinted at the direction she was pointing at and then tilted his head. "It looks sort of like it…"

"See? If you tilt your head to the left," she tilted her head and they hit each other. "Ouch!"

"Yeah, I see," he rubbed his head and started to walk away.

"What's north?"

"The beach."

"What's at the beach, then?"

"The way home."

"Shouldn't there be something in here?"

"Apparently not."

"Why are you so stiff?"

"Why are you so different?"

"What?"

Koushiro shook his head, "Let's just keep going."

Ten whole minutes they spent trudging through the bushes of the forest. Several times they would stop to find north again. Other than that, everything was silent. 

_Different?_ Hikari thought while following Koushiro. _I'm not any different than when we first met. Besides the obvious that is. _

They stopped again because of that mysterious rustling in the bushes. 

"Don't make any sudden movements."

"I'm not going to."

"Don't raise your voice either."

"I'm not!"

"Shh!" Koushiro clasped his hand around her mouth and waited. Nothing happened. He slowly started to inch his way away from the sounds. Hikari followed in silence. From behind them, there was sound of something making its way out of the bushes. After that, a loud thump filled the forest night.

"You know how I said not to make any sudden movements?"

"Make one now?"

"Yeah." Koushiro didn't hesitate any longer; he grabbed a hold of Hikari's hand and dashed through the obstacle-like forest. Jumping over broken branches, he didn't let go of Taichi's little sister. Sliding under the low limbs, he helped her move a little quicker. However, falling from the drop-off ledge didn't help either of them. They fell from the forest and slid down the side of the miniature cliff. Never once did Koushiro let his hand slip from Hikari's. 

He fell first, he landed on his back with an agonizing thump and Hikari tried her best to land on her feet. She failed and fell forward onto her hands and knees. The rhythmic pattern of their breathing was the only thing that echoed through the night. There was no other digimon or person falling down the cliff, there was no other sound. It was just the two.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked, turning to sit down. 

Koushiro kept his body still, "Yeah, just fine."

He glanced up at the hill that must have been at most forty feet tall. It seemed a lot larger when he was falling down it. Finally, he sat up and scratched his head.

"What about you? Pain anywhere?"

She blew on her hands, "No, I think I'm fine."

"We didn't hallucinate that, did we?"

"Both of us? The same thing? I don't think so," she looked up. "I thought you said north was the beach. This doesn't look like the beach."

Koushiro turned his head to look at the surroundings. "We're just in the…"

"Plains," she said, "the plain, ordinary lands. Which way do we go now?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"You didn't just say that," Hikari gaped.

"Well I did. If I had my laptop we would've been out of here by now."

"In the movie--they-they said they didn't know where to go. And then they went towards the mountain and then they got lost in another forest and then the killer came and--"

"Kari, please, it's just a movie. There's not a killer in the Digital World and we're not going to go towards the mountains and get lost in another forest."

She shivered and pulled her knees to her chest, "Where's Taichi?"

"I don't know, please stop asking near rhetorical questions." Koushiro leaned forward and set his arms on his knees.

Hikari set her chin on top of her arms and stared at the ground. It wasn't her fault that she was so worried. This has never happened before; they never traveled into the Digiworld and then get separated from the others. It had always worked just perfectly. And now there was a glitch, a glitch that made her become extra cautious. Well, mainly, she was afraid because of the horror movie she watched just before entering the Digiworld. 

It was already kind of creepy to be in the Digital World at night. Everything seemed twice as big and twice as dangerous. There were those digimon that were evil just because. Coming across them would just mean more running. She was sick and tired of running. All she wanted to do was find Taichi and go home. She shivered again and hugged her legs even tighter.

Koushiro saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye and removed his jacket. Setting it on Hikari's shoulders, he then turned back to look at the sky for any familiar constellations. Startled, she glanced at Koushiro and his full-of-wisdom eyes.

"Thanks, Koushiro," she said lightly and pulled her arms through the sleeves. The jacket was a bit too large but warm nonetheless. Standing up, she asked, "Should we keep going?"

"We should… But where do we go?" There wasn't a reply, he followed the stare of the girl and squinted. There was a faint light at the base of a mountain. It looked vaguely like a torch. What would that be doing in the Digiworld?

"Maybe we should go there," Koushiro started to walk but Hikari held him back.

"Koushiro, there's a problem."

"What?"

She hung her head, a little embarrassed; "There's a forest at the base of that mountain _before_ that light."

He silently chuckled and set his hands on her shoulders. From behind, he pushed her along, giving words of comfort and assurance. Once they were twenty feet away from the first tree, Hikari nearly dug her feet into the ground in refusal.

"I don't want to, how do we know it's not a dangerous thing or not!"

"How will we find out if it is or isn't?"

"You go, I stay."

"And if it's Taichi, I'll just tell him I left you behind and I'll get pulverized," Koushiro frowned on her idea, "I don't think so. I got you out of the trouble in the other forest. I'll get you out of anything in here."

Hikari sighed and walked an inch away from Koushiro. This forest was darker than the other one and they had to hold each other's hand so the other wouldn't get lost. A few times, Koushiro tripped over a root of a tree and fell, Hikari fell over them and they would quarrel over whose fault it was. It always ended up being Koushiro's because he would give up on the insults. 

There was never a minute when Hikari wouldn't cling to Koushiro's arm because of a 'noise' in the forest. It didn't bother Koushiro as much as it had before. For once, he was the leader. He was the one taking care of someone, helping the other, being the brave one. Frankly, he was just as scared as Hikari. But he wouldn't let it show.

Deeper into the forest, their constant bickering ended and they began to talk about the movies they watched, purposely leaving out the horror flick. Running his fingers along the sides of trees, Koushiro led the way, not really sure if it was in the right direction. From all the times he fell, he couldn't remember which way they had started. Whenever Hikari would ask, he would reply with a simple, "I bet we're almost out of the forest."

Hikari knew he didn't know where to go. It was sensed in his tone of voice. He spoke calmly but there was a quiver when he ended the sentences. She understood why he didn't want to worry her; she always tried to fix things when the situation full of worry. Aside from that, she didn't mind how kind he was; it was almost relaxing that she could feel so comfortable around him nowadays. 

There were several discussions thrown in about that complimented each other and insulted. Koushiro asked why she had become inconsiderate at times. She asked why he was so determined to be perfect all the time. He asked why she liked photography. She came back by asking why he didn't say 'prodigious' as much as he did three years ago.

"Things change," he said.

"Sure, sure," she replied.

After marching through the dark woodland for nearly an hour, a flicker of light was seen not too far beyond the trees. 

"There's the light, Kari! We made it!" Koushiro squeezed her hand and pointed.

She smiled brightly and searched for something to say. Millions of words were running through her mind until she finally stopped on one. Excitedly, she called out, "Prodigious!"

By that time, they were out of the forest. Instead of searching for her brother, she turned a bright red and looked at Koushiro. The little moment of embarrassment dropped as soon as Taichi's voice was heard.

"Hey, sis! It's about time!" he waved from sitting on a log. Miyako was sitting across from him with a deck of cards on the ground between them. A way home was just three feet away. Both of the adventurers twitched a little bit.

"About time?" they asked.

"Yeah!" Miyako nodded, "I mean, you guys could have gotten here sooner. You didn't have to take a detour and make out or anything."

Koushiro twitched again and Taichi gave the glasses-wearing girl a look. "Did you really think the Digi-port would get screwed up?" he asked.

"You… planned this?" Hikari took her turn of twitching.

"Of course."

"You made us go through two forests alone?" Koushiro scratched the back of his neck to calm himself down. Truthfully, he wanted to take a chance to punch the tricksters in the gut.

"No," Miyako answered, "Tentomon and Gatomon were following."

"You said you couldn't--" Hikari stopped her sentence and watched the two digimon come into the scene. Taichi started to chuckle.

"This isn't funny. We could have died if--"

"It was us who were following you, Izzy," Tentomon claimed, slipping into the nickname, "I'm sorry. Taichi made me do it!"

Gatomon hissed, "You chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken, I'm a digimon."

"You're a bug."

"Find a litter box, kitty litter."

"Bug off."

"Even your digimon fight like you two do!" Miyako fell off the log in laughter. Gatomon glared at her and jumped into the arms of Hikari.

Koushiro dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. "What was the whole point of this little experiment?"

"I just got tired of you flirting with my baby sister," Taichi said, tossing some grapes into his mouth. "And I got tired of you denying it. So I figured this would make up your mind."

Hikari turned a bright red, "Taichi, you--"

"And I was SO annoyed how you kept talking about Koushiro all the time, Kari," Miyako interrupted, "you even talked about how lame he acted."

"I did not!" she exclaimed.

"Lame! I'm not lame!" Koushiro blinked.

"That's right, you're boring."

"…I'm not boring!"

"Of all the living fungus of the world… please, just shut up!" Miyako screamed above the fighting. They turned away from each other and crossed their arms; Hikari accidentally dropped Gatomon from her grip. She landed on her feet with the girl's D-3 in her mouth and hid behind Taichi.

"Come on already," complained Taichi, "you both start to act strange when you're around each other. Get this over with so we could go home."

"There's nothing to claim," Koushiro insisted, "let's just go home."

"Fine," sighed Miyako, "we should've known that they would do this."

Taichi picked up the cards and walked towards the TV set. "Yeah, they both won't admit to it."

"There's nothing to admit to!" Hikari and Koushiro cried out.

Miyako held her D-3 to the set and said, "Then explain why his jacket is on you, Miss There's Nothing To Admit To."

Hikari was about to say something else but they had already gone through the port. She searched her pockets for her own D-3 and froze.

"Koushiro?"

"What now?"

"By any chance… Do you have my D-3?"

"Why would I have it?"

"Because I don't have it."

"What!" his jaw dropped and he fell in front of the TV set. He tapped it repeatedly with his hand, trying to get some way of contacting Taichi. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Yeah! I just find it so fun to be in this situation!"

"How could you lose your D-3?"

"I just had it awhile ago!"

"I don't get how you can be so irresponsible!"

"I don't get how you can be so boring!"

"For the last time, I'm not boring!"

"We do fight like them," Gatomon perched herself on the log and twitched her tail. 

Tentomon tilted his head, "Should we be scared?"

"You're boring, annoying, lame, unoriginal," Hikari was listing, practically clawing at his face, "not fun, not like a kid, not able to take a joke, and above all, you're too… cute when you're mad."

"Yeah, well you're--what?"

Hikari brought her hands to her cheeks and laughed uneasily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got um, tongue tied in the words?"

Koushiro laughed uneasily as well and blushed, "I'm sure you did."

Hikari grabbed her little computer and answered to the e-mail that was sent to her. "Miyako said that Taichi has my D-3. She also said that we can't come back until-"

"No!" Koushiro snatched the miniature computer and sent an e-mail to Miyako. It beeped in a message saying that the user has blocked them.

"Why are they doing this?" Hikari dropped to her knees and fell to the side over-dramatically. Koushiro did the same and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep. I want to wake up and find out that I fell asleep during the movie. And then I want to figure out why you said what you said." He voiced, obviously not wanting to forget what she had claimed.

"What did I say?"

"You know… when you were biting my head off you…"

Hikari blushed, "I said it 'cause I got tongue tied. No big deal, just drop the subject!"

Lying on the ground, she crossed her arms and stared up at the stars. Gatomon curled next to her and yawned. Koushiro did the same and his digimon made himself comfortable.

"What are we going to do?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know."

"I'm starting to get hungry…" she sighed.

After a few minutes of staring at the stars, Koushiro asked, "But what did you really mean by that?"

Hikari turned onto her side and propped her head on her arm. "Why are you so curious? Are you flattered by the younger sister of your best friend?"

"Ha, no," he blinked, the light from the torch dancing in his eyes.

"You know, when I look into your eyes, I know when you're lying." Hikari said, lying herself.

His cheeks turned a deep crimson, not realizing her bluff and he looked at her. "So?"

"Am I wrong to say that?" she asked with her head on her arms.

"Say what?"

"That I deny any sort of feelings towards you," she paused, "when I actually do kind of think you're kind of cute?"

"Re-uh, repeat the question?"

"You're blushing!" Hikari teased.

"I am not!"

"Then what do you call red cheeks?"

"Uh… O-over-heated?" Koushiro twitched a little bit and looked at Hikari. Of course she didn't buy it.

"Over-heated. Pah! That's a lame excuse."

"It is not…"

"It is to. Lame like you," she snickered playfully.

"Lame like… don't you ever get tired of that, Hikari?" 

"…I don't think so."

"Well it gets old for me," Koushiro relaxed on his back with his arms behind his head. 

After a few minutes of silence, Hikari said, "I'm sorry for being so cruel to you today. I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Sure."

"No, I'm serious. I don't know why I was acting that way."

"I forgive you then."

"No you don't," Hikari frowned and pulled Koushiro's jacket tighter around her body.

"How do you know?"

"Because if you did forgive me, you would look into my eyes and say it, not at the stars."

Koushiro sat up and looked at Hikari. "I forgive you, Hikari," he stated flatly.

"You still don't mean it…"

He stared hard into her eyes; "I really do forgive you, Kari."

She sighed and shifted on the ground, "That sounds hollow."

"You're really picky nowadays."

"So?" 

"Fine. Yagami Hikari, I sincerely forgive you and I would like to apologize for my callous reactions." Koushiro then leaned towards the girl and kissed her on the cheek. Her head snapped in his direction just as quickly as the red formed on her cheeks.

"Do I mean it now?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she answered quietly and innocently.

"Ah, I see…" he blinked. Once more, he leaned towards her, only his lips set firmly on hers. It wasn't long before both of them turned away from each other. Koushiro cleared his throat while Hikari ran her fingers through her hair.

"So you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," answered he, still clearing his throat. "Try to get through to Miyako again."

Several seconds later, Hikari reported to him that they still wouldn't let them come home. Eventually, Koushiro convinced Taichi to let them come back if they remained in the Digital World for one last hour. Within that hour, they talked about how cruel Taichi was for forcing them to stay in the Digiworld, how fascinating the stars were, and how much they hated that night. When it came down to the truth, they both admitted that it wasn't half bad.

"I mean, I was a little jumpy in the forest and a little pushy," Hikari yawned, "and you were the one always pushing to go ahead."

"You were brave enough," Koushiro yawned after her, "for a girl."

"Oh… bah! You're so…" Hikari rubbed her eyes, "Forget it, I'm tired."

The computer whiz yawned again and closed his eyes. "We have to stay up for less than a half-hour. That's it."

"Fine, you stay awake and I sleep," she pouted both stubbornly and tiredly.

"That's hardly fair."

"Fine. I'll stay up. You sleep."

"You sleep. It's okay."

"No, you said that it wasn't fair."

"Since when did you listen to me?"

"I don't… know."

"Neither do I."

"That's good," Hikari turned to her left and her cheek rubbed against Koushiro's arm.

"Sure," he replied and turned his head to the touch. "Don't sleep on my arm."

Hikari lifted her head then dropped again, "There."

"Yeah," he said, not really knowing what he was saying any longer.

"Less than thirty minutes."

"Yup."

"We can make it."

"Yup."

"Just keep talking," Hikari shifted her head onto his shoulder again. 

"Uh huh."

"Yeah…"

"Kari?"

"Huh?"

"What'd you think of the kiss?"

She sleepily raised her head long enough just to say, "It was something so prodigious."

Hikari then fell asleep with her body curled next to Koushiro. 

"That's what I thought, too," Koushiro muttered and soon drifted to sleep as well. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes before a familiar brunette and glasses-bearing girl appeared by their side. 

"Wake up! Get up, get up, get up!" Miyako nearly yelled.

"Holy pineapple laptops!" Koushiro bolted to his feet and then fell over from getting up too fast. "Gah! Who is that--WHAT is that!"

Miyako glared hard at him. "Funny."

"Taichi?" Hikari opened her eyes and rubbed them with the jacket's sleeve. 

"Hey baby sis'," he picked his sister up into his arms and grinned. "Now how do you feel about Koushiro?"

"He's a lame computer geek without a life," she mumbled while she leaned against Taichi, "but I think I love him."

"Obviously she doesn't know what she's talking about," Koushiro said as he walked towards the digi-port. "She's drowsy and tired. She'd say anything to go home."

"You just don't want Taichi to pound you into oblivion when Hikari comes home in tears one day," Miyako rolled her eyes and held out her D-3.

"That's not true," Koushiro placed his hands in his pockets.

"Digi-port open," Miyako called gently, not wanting to wake Hikari again.

"I would never make that girl cry," Koushiro finished with a smile. 

Discontinue the story…

Strange, strange, highly strange way of ending a story, I know. I'm having horrible writer's block and I wanted to get something out for Valentine's Day. A possibility for a sequel or even a three-parted trilogy is being tossed around in my mind. I know what to do with the story. But since I probably killed this part, I'll discontinue it. Anyway, read, review, and flame. Thanks. 


End file.
